


A Warm Welcome

by Scotchtape



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirk is gay, I am New Hussie, Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotchtape/pseuds/Scotchtape
Summary: Dirk has disappeared into his house again but, this time it's been way to long, Nearly 2 months, no calls, no texts, nothing. Roxy gets a notification, a single text. "Roxy I need to talk."





	A Warm Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is, probably going to be several chapters, The timeline may or may not line up, This is jut how I wanted to start.

Dirk Strider had been sparely seen around the world since the wedding of Rose and Kanaya.  Everyone knew he was elusive, but he showed up to meeting and get togethers. Everyone at least heard from him. Roxy was the very last to hear from him. There was no mass falling out or even an argument, just no response. This happened, he did this. Dirk had probably started another project and was busy, no one really worried. It was a month and a half before worry started.

Dave said it first. "hey dirk isnt responding at all. any one else heard from him" Roxy chimed in with the effort to sooth concern.

"Oh, He's probably fine, you kno how he can get 'bout his projects"

An unexpected response from John. "yeah but He wont even pick up the phone when I call him and I know we might not be  _as_ close as you are but hes never left me ringing."

Roxy had let it get to her to now, "I could, go check on him. I'll let you guys know." The meeting dispersed with loving goodbyes and an unwelcome suspicion. Dirk Strider was awfully sparse.

Two more weeks passed and only John seemed to be messaging Roxy about Dirk.

EB: have you been able to reach him?

TG: nah I keep trying 2 vist but the lights are always out and he never answers

EB: im getting worried has he messaged anyone else?

TG: i think wed hear abt it

TG: plus were the two people he talks 2 most so idk if hed even message any1 else

EB: uugggghhhh youre right i hate this im gonna swing by his house and keep calling let me know if you get anything

TG: rite back at u. see you l8r wind boy

  
Roxy sighs and bides time checking his house and calling every chance she gets, another week goes by. Roxy was desperate. She had access to his pesterchum account, Nothing, bank, Nothing, Uber, Nothing. If he was alive he was holed up at home. She finally broke during a voicemail she was leaving him. Her chest was tight and she knew her voice was cracking and wavering. She took a nap.

TT: The doors are open, Just come in. I need to talk.

  
Dirk places his phone on the counter top, he sits on the counter top blankly boring holes into the kitchen vinyl. He wasn't really there. He was still playing a game off in the vast of paradox space. Dirk blinked and shoo his head, the door was sliding open with a soft, Shhh, like the door knew the noises would startle him. He got off the counter top and captchalogued his phone. He turned to the door and saw the shadow of Roxy her height never before so Imposing, she seemed barely there. She slunk in like a cat burglar, she swiveled her head around and caught eyes with Dirk, a smile exploded across her face. Dirk didn't feel happy, he felt guilt for making her come out here.

"Hey Roxy-" Dirk barely got the words out before Roxy smothered him in a hug, He tried to stay rigid and closed off. Roxy sighed and squeezed, and he broke. Like soft candle wax he conformed to the hug. Roxy was the only person who could break him like a twig. Dirk sighed and the two pulled away and  Roxy hopped on to the counter top. She pat the space next to her, Dirk sat.

"Whats happening in prince town?" Roxy tried with a smile. Dirk looked at the floor and tapped the back of his foot against the wall that supported the counter top.

"Nothing really. A lot of, day sleeping and up all night projects. Lots of, binging. You know, standard fare." Roxy looked at him with patience and intrigue. "That's not,  _Total_ , Bs but, thats not all" Roxy pressed a bit harder. If she wasn't dealing with her own problems Roxy would have been the leader of their session. She knew all of her friends better than they knew themselves. Dirk sighed and stared at his hands.

"I, started talking to John, and, I think I feel bad," Dirk cleared his throat and turned his head from her. "I feel like, maybe, maybe I'm tying to replace Jake with John?" Dirk looked down at the floor again. Roxy smiled softly "Dirk, look, I don't think your trying to replace Jake. I think you, I think you've found someone who makes you happy, and you think you'll inevitably, 'Royally fuck it up' and you don't want to do that so you're distancing." Dirk looked at Roxy from behind a blank expression. Roxy had done something Dirk actually hadn't expected, she was brunt and honest, but she was gentle and kind. Dirk started to tremble.

Dirk whispered. "Thank you Roxy, I, I don't tell you that enough," Roxy grabbed his hand and squeezed his hand "Anything for you,"


End file.
